1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to display technology, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and a panel of the LCD device.
2. Description of Related Art
LCD devices are commonly used because of their good image quality and minimal profile. An LCD panel is a main component of an LCD device, and is for displaying images according to received signals. A typical LCD panel includes a first substrate, a second substrate and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the first substrate and the second substrate. A controller may be mounted on the second substrate via chip on glass (COG) technology, and is for controlling pixel voltages at the liquid crystal layer to generate a desired luminous flux of the LCD panel.
The high signal-transmitting speeds of the controller can emit electromagnetic radiation. The electromagnetic radiation may damage the surrounding elements and disrupt operation of the LCD panel.
What is needed, therefore, is an LCD device that can overcome the described limitations.